


Could Have Been

by pulangaraw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Had To, I'm Sorry, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things happen to Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Paige never happened, Kate never jailbaited Derek (but burned the Hale house down anyway), Laura and Derek find Cora after the fire and take care of Peter together in the renovated House. Derek meets Stiles when Stiles is at college and Derek is taking a break from selling his awesome hipster wood-art by getting coffee at the crappy Starbucks around the corner from the gallery and Stiles just needs some caffeine.


	2. Could Have Been

Like I said, this could have been an AU where Paige never happened and Derek's eyes are blue because it looks pretty and he is the best looking werewolf out there. 

Kate never seduced Derek when he was still a minor, but sadly she did burn down the Hale house. (Not everything can be sunshine and roses, right?!) Laura and Derek survive because they were at a sleep-over and they find Cora in the woods after the fire department and police are gone. Kate is so proud of what she has done that she boasts about it to Chris Argent and he hands her over to Sheriff Stilinski because she killed innocent people. Kate lands in prison with a life sentence and Chris apologizes for her actions to Laura (it doesn't bring anyone back, but it does help with the pain a little and it helps them in working towards a truce between Argent and Hales. 

Peter survived the fire, severly injured and Laura decides that they're staying in Beacon Hills. They rebuild the Hale house and then Laura takes Peter home where he can recover peacefully among his remaining pack. Cora spends a long while not really talking much, but she and Derek spend a lot of time out in the woods running a bit wild and it's a slow process but eventually they go back to school.

Peter heals and when he's back to his old self (as much as is possible in the circumstances) Laura transfers the Alpha power over to him (she's still so young and she had plans and Peter feels she shouldn't give up on them). So Laura goes to college and becomes a kick-ass lawyer and Peter makes sure Derek and Cora finish school and stay on the right track. Peter works together with Deaton now and again when they have trouble with big animals or supernatural creepers and that's how he gets to know Scott when Scott starts to work for Deaton. 

During Scott's junior year (while Derek is away finding inspiration for his art) he has a stupid accident with a rabid dog while working with Deaton and Peter is there too and they have two options: bite Scott and hope he turns or let him die. In the end Peter bites Scott and Scott survives and turns. He's willing to kind-off join with Peter's pack (seeing as he saved his life) and learn from him how to be an awesome werewolf. There's a bit of drama when Melissa finds out, but they get over it and things settle down again.

Scott falls head-over-heels in love with Allison when the Argents return to town and because it's fate, dammit, Scott and Allison become the cutest couple ever in the history of cute couples. (It helps that Peter and Chris decide to uphold the truce between their families.) Christ isn't happy, but he can live with the situation. 

Which means Stiles learns about werewolves and all that malarky, but luckily nobody else gets hurt or dies or is otherwise challenged. Cora and Stiles become best buds (almost to the point of jealousy from Scott, but since he's busy with Allison a lot now, he can't really complain.) This friendship with Cora also helps Stiles over his crush on Lydia and leads to his discovery of bisexuality (Cora isn't quiet about her crushes) and he dates Danny for a while, but it doesn't really work out. Which is ok. Stiles goes to college in LA and thinks about becoming an FBI agent or something along those lines. Scott decides to stay close to BH and the Hale pack and become a vet. 

For a while, everyone thinks that Melissa and the Sheriff are dating, but they're just good friends and it's good to be able to talk with someone sometimes. Oh, yeah, they had to tell the Sheriff about werewolves when Cora accidentally destroys Stiles bedroom during a full moon (don't ask, ok) and after another little bit of drama it's all well and good again. 

Stiles is in LA, in college when he really, officially meets Derek Hale for the first time. (They've seen each other around town, obviously, and sometimes Stiles caught glimpses of Derek at the Hale house when he went with Scott to his 'training sessions' with Peter or hung out with Cora, but they were never introduced or have spoken to each other.) 

Stiles is rushing into the crappy Starbucks near campus for his between-lectures-caffeine-fix when he bodily crashes into a wall of muscle just inside the door. He flails (tropes are tropes for a reason!), knocks muscle-wall's coffee out of his hand, looks up and recognizes Derek. 

Derek is in LA to promote his latest art exhibition (he makes cool stuff with wood, has a workshop next to the house in BH) and if he hadn't recognized Stiles' face when he stepped back to stare at him, he would've known who is was from the flailing alone because Derek decided long ago that nobody flails quite like Stiles. (He didn't have a crush, Laura, he was just being observant.)

Stiles apologizes, offers to buy Derek a replacement coffee and Derek's not that much of a dick that he would refuse that. So he agrees and as they're waiting in the queue Stiles asks after Cora and they get to talking and one thing leads to another. (By which I mean, Stiles misses his lectures for the rest of the day, Derek never makes it back to the gallery and they have hothot sex in Derek's hotel room - Stiles shares a room! - and it's only when Peter calls to check up on Derek because the gallery is getting worried about Derek's continued absence, that they make it out of bed.)

Stiles finishes college, becomes a forensic analyst and moves to the nearest town to BH that has a lab (it's about 45 minutes with a fast car and reckless driving) and they live happily ever after. 

BTW: Jennifer Blake, the new English teacher, meets Peter during a parent-teacher conference and it's pretty much love at first sight and they have an adorably cute baby together.


End file.
